Talk:Mehna Carmine
Nena Trinity Clone? Seriously look at her She looks like a wilder haired Nena and Being that the Trinity Siblings were Innovades its possible is there any real info on this character yet? DeragonL 09:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : We currently don't know more than what has been revealed. And what has been revealed is the name she has in the movie and what she is doing for the ESW. We don't know if she is an innovade or what connection she has to the Trinity siblings, we don't even know if Meena really is her name. Setsuna's real name isn't Setsuna after all. So any information we leave on her page right now no doubt have to be heavily edited later.ExcelCore 09:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh i know that much its just a theory based on eyes hair color hair shape in the face area and well i wanted to express my opinion without it being taken as half-a$$ed fact (since most people would probably post it right on the page claming it as true) like most wiki pages. DeragonL 10:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I too believe she's releated to Nena in some way. Same eyes, hair, and voice actor, nothing can be that coincidental in life. Everything will be settled in 8 days anyway, mind as well enjoy the ride and see how it turns out. Wasabi 13:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) They haven't confirmed her voice actor yet...unless I'm missing something on the website. Considering that there were Innovades all over the world at the end of Season 2, I do think she is a Nena clone, but we should wait for the movie itself to come out or for any remaining trailers.Gaeaman788 15:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) If it turns out that she is related to Nena then the SetsunaxNena shippers will have a field day with this. I can just smell the imageboards going up in flames. - The Phantom Impact 20:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Guys, any proof she's a Nena clone? I mean walks like a duck and talks like a duck, the hair, eyes, and voice! Wasabi 04:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) After reading many summaries from different sites. They don't mention anything about her if she is clone or not or even kind of special role in the movie. User:CrusaderRedG21 1:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The only significant thing I could find is that she's Billy's girlfriend apparently, though some sites have said there's no connection whatsoever. -The Phantom Impact 17:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Name Spelled Mehna Carmine That could be the common Japanese typo. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 20:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :So far, that's recent. From special edition, if I am not wrong. Typo, maybe. But then again, ridiculous spellings are not that rare in Gundam. --Bronx01 22:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :From movie Data collection book(let) --Bronx01 23:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hillarious. Mina, Mena or Meena... And they go with "Mehna"? Wasn't Meena's name even spelled as "Mina" in the early subbed screening in the US? Well, like with so many other things I'll chalk this up to bad translation communication between the writers. I still say that the correct way to spell her name is Meena.ExcelCore 00:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC)